


My Roommate's a Virgin Vampire

by jeeno2



Series: Reylo Crack [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Campy, Cowardly Masturbation, Crack, F/M, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Roommates, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Rey Niima answers an online ad from someone looking for a new roommate.Turns out he's a very weird, incredibly hot vampire with extremely outdated views on sex.Hijinks, naturally, ensue.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Crack [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507805
Comments: 395
Kudos: 1173
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in-progress [twitter fic](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1292584430234669056) based on the following prompt: “After hearing his strange opinions, Rey explains to her hot older vampire roommate that his rigid concerns about virginity are exhausting and outdated. She even offers to help with his.” I moved the fic over here so I could more properly describe (and tag) the kinky hijinks these two crazy kids will eventually get up to. ;)
> 
> Huge shout-out to frak-all for her INCREDIBLE help in getting the coding on this fic to work properly when I brought it over to AO3:)

Rey’s current lease is ending in a few weeks. Her friend Finn shows her a “Roommate Wanted” ad he found on Craigslist that looks amazing. The place is huge, it’s right downtown, and it sounds like her roommate will never be around.

It's super under priced--only $750 for half of a beautiful two-bedroom, right downtown--so she suspects she won't get it. But you never know if you don't try, right? She decides she might as well apply.

Ben gets back to her the next day.

He seems... a little weird.

* * *

Weird or not, this guy has a pretty sweet looking place in a great location.

Rey can put up with weird. She’s had to put up with a lot worse than simply _weird_ over the years. She decides to write him back, and once again he replies again right away.

* * *

Rey agrees to meet Benjamin C. Solo at his apartment at 8 pm. Still—she just can’t shake the feeling that there’s something very, very off about him. She decides she shouldn’t go over to his place alone.

* * *

While waiting for Finn to pick her up at her apartment, Rey takes a few minutes to google Ben.

She finds dozens of articles about him—he’s a big philanthropist, apparently; he donates millions of dollars per year to various charities, so clearly he's loaded. But oddly enough for such a big spender she can’t find any pictures of him and can find no explanation anywhere for where he got his fortune from.

She also can’t find anything about him written before 2015. 

He seems to have manifested right out of thin air.

* * *

When Rey arrives at Ben’s building that night she texts him to let him know she’s arrived.

* * *

A buzzer sounds from inside Benjamin’s building and Rey hears a soft _click_ , signaling the door has been unlocked from within. She wraps her hand around the metal door handle and tentatively pulls on it, trying to remind herself that this apartment is an _amazing_ deal. 

Is it worth it, though?

The weird vibes she’s been getting from Benjamin ever since she first responded to his ad have only intensified in the days since. The scads of money he’s thrown at just about every charity in the City of Chicago these past five years; his weird, stilted manner of speech; his complete and total lack of any sort of digital history prior to a few years ago--none of it really adds up in any sort of way that makes sense.

But Rey climbs the stairs to Ben’s apartment all the same, reminding herself that this apartment isn’t just a steal; it’s gorgeous, and it is a _fucking_ steal. And Finn is waiting outside in his car just in case this dude’s some kind of ax murderer, ready to leap into action and rescue her if it becomes necessary.

Benjamin Solo’s apartment is, just as he said, the unit at the top of the building’s three flights of stairs. To her relief there’s nothing overtly weird about the front door. It’s made up of the same kind of wood as the rest of the interior of this building. Some kind of nice, old oak, Rey thinks. And he’s got a perfectly generic, normal beige _Welcome_ mat on the floor outside of his front door just like any regular person would. 

Rey takes a deep breath, balls her hand up into a fist, and raps more loudly on the door than she’d really intended.

It swings open before she’s knocked three times.

At the sight of the man on the other side of it Rey nearly drops her purse in surprise.

“Oh,” she breathes, the wind knocked out of her, stunned.

Because Benjamin Solo is…

Well.

He’s _gorgeous._

He grins at her—beams at her, really—with a mouth full of perfectly straight, white teeth. But she’s hardly even looking at his teeth because he’s just so…

So…

“Hello, Rey Niima,” he says, his voice rich and dark like molten honey. He lifts a giant hand and runs it through his hair, dark and a little shaggy and falling in loose waves across his forehead and covering the tips of his ears. Rey is not a short woman, but Ben towers over her, his broad shoulders so wide beneath his black, short-sleeved t-shirt she wonders, in a brief, mad flash, how he even manages to fit through the narrow doorway to his apartment.

Rey openly stares at him, mouth hanging open a little.

“Um,” she says, trying to remember her name. “Yes. That’s me.” She swallows. “I’m Rey.”

“I know that,” he says. He really does have the deepest voice she has _ever_ heard. His smile widens. “I've been looking forward to meeting you. Won’t you come in, Rey?”

She does.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [Plasmamullet](https://twitter.com/plasmamullet/status/1293939335964884992?s=20), [Reylographer](https://twitter.com/reylographer/status/1293368006580613121?s=20), and [Reylo_Aus](https://twitter.com/AusReylo/status/1296148002919157761?s=20) for the lovely art they created for the first part of this story! Thank you as well to [Belle Ame](https://twitter.com/gyunyyu/status/1293569057455710211?s=20) for making such a lovely moodboard. I am continually blown away by the talent and generosity in this fandom.
> 
> Special thanks to [frak-all](https://twitter.com/AllFrak), for teaching me the code necessary to make this fic equally readable on all devices. I literally could not have done this without you.
> 
> This story is nearly complete. At this point it's just a matter of me coding the images from the original twitter fic properly so that they are readable in this space (which is a little more time-consuming than I wish it were; hence the shorter chapters) and finishing the smut. I aim to have it all uploaded to AO3 over the course of the next week. :)

Benjamin C. Solo is a man of many talents. He’s had years, after all, to develop and perfect them.

Many years.

One of the things he likes to do best in the evenings is write in the journal he started keeping back in early 1923.

* * *

After thinking about the situation overnight Rey decides she might have acted a little hastily when she ran out of Ben’s place.

Yes—apparently he’s a vampire. But he seems like a perfect gentleman. At no point during the course of their meeting last night did he like, try to eat her or anything. 

He's also _ridiculously_ hot. And his apartment is still a fucking steal.

She decides to ask a few more questions before making her final decision.

* * *

While typing up her questions for Benjamin Rey does not imagine what he must have looked like, hunched over his tiny phone, painstakingly texting her with those massive hands. And she absolutely does not _keep_ thinking of that image long after she sends the email, either.

* * *

Benjamin, grateful—and more than a little surprised that Rey Niima is still considering moving in, ever after everything he told her last night and everything she saw— answers her questions right away.

* * *

After reading Benjamin's thoughtful responses and giving it even more thought, Rey decides what the hell. Benjamin really does seem sweet. Sincere, too.

(She’ll have Finn help her install a lock on her new bedroom door just in case.)

* * *

In the day before Rey is set to move in, Benjamin is getting ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MrsMancuspia](https://twitter.com/MrsMancuspia/status/1297346587144925184?s=20) drew this amazing art of Benjamin and his frustration as he tries (and mostly fails) to text Rey Niima with his giant hands. I am in love with it!!
> 
> Also, just as an FYI, I am posting Chapters 3, 4, and 5 at the same time. They're all short, and I figure this will minimize spamming the tag and subscribers. When I get to the smut chapters, though, they will be posted separately and named things like "HERE'S THE SMUT!" so as not to get lost among the rest. ;)

Rey moves in and finds all the food Benjamin bought. Chocolates, candies, fruit, fancy cheeses--she is more than a little blown away by the sheer quantity of it all.

She decides she really needs to thank Benjamin for being so thoughtful.

* * *

Benjamin is probably imagining things of course—but Rey’s texts almost suggest she doesn’t *want* him out all night, every night. Either way, he decides to return to the apartment—just in case—as soon as he catches up on his correspondence.

There’s a lot of it tonight.

* * *

The door to the apartment flies open when Rey is halfway through her third episode of _Schitt’s Creek_ of the evening, one of the three boxes of chocolates Benjamin bought open in front of her on the mahogany coffee table.

She has a piece halfway to her mouth—a nice chocolate-covered caramel, if the box is to be believed—but she sets it down again when she sees him standing there, watching her. 

He is like something out of a fever dream; all pale skin, broad shoulders, dark eyes and impossibly full, plush lips. Even from where she sits on his soft leather loveseat ten feet away he smells incredible. Just like he did when she saw the apartment for the first time; just like he did earlier today when Finn helped her move in. 

It makes absolutely no sense, because he is a fucking _vampire_ —but to her, Benjamin Solo smells like safety, and home, and all the other good things Rey has never once known in her life.

Rey swallows and forces herself to look away from him. She hardly knows this person. Or… vampire. She refuses to be _this_ stupid and flustered on their very first day of living together. 

True to the stereotype Ben went out after sundown tonight dressed all in black: a tight-fitting henley and black jeans, with an almost-black dark navy trench coat covering it all. But Rey hadn’t expected him home before dawn and so in contrast to him, she’s already dressed for bed. She’s got on the little shorty pajamas she only wears when she’s feeling especially lazy, and although she knows Benjamin could not possibly care less about what she’s wearing she tucks her bare legs underneath her for a little extra modesty all the same.

“Benjamin,” she says, switching off the television. “You’re back. I thought you didn’t like to be home at night.”

Benjamin nods, his large hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of his trench coat. He’s still standing in front of the open door, making no move to either close it or enter the room. His eyes are trained so intensely on her Rey can feel the heat of his gaze from all the way across the room. 

“I…” he begins, in that impossibly deep voice of his. Rey wonders if his voice has always been this deep, or if that’s just something that happens to people once they… turn. “I finished my errands. So I decided to come home a little early.”

He doesn’t elaborate on what those _errands_ might have been, and Rey does not pry. She believes him when he says he doesn’t eat the way vampires in horror movies do; or at least, she wants to believe him. In either case she really doesn’t want any information about Benjamin this early in their roommate relationship that might make her doubt him.

Her mind drifts back to the lock on her new bedroom door. In the end, Finn had insisted she install it.

“You… finished your errands?” 

He nods wordlessly.

Rey bites her lip, at a loss for what to say next. He’s still just… _standing_ there, watching her, in a way that’s both predatory and yet not, all at the same time.

Finally, she asks him: “Well, since you’re home, would you like to watch television with me?”

The look of surprise that crosses his face is impossible to miss. “I’m sorry? I…” He pauses, and licks his lips; Rey absolutely _does not_ stare at that impossible, lush mouth of his as he does it. “You want to watch television? With… me?”

Rey nods, and has to look away again at the look of sheer wonder she sees in his eyes. 

Feeling herself start to blush, she says, “Sure. If you want to, I mean.”

Less than a moment later Benjamin is sitting beside her on the loveseat, his chilly, solid presence beside her suddenly the only thing Rey can think about.

“Do you like nature documentaries, Rey Niima?” he asks abruptly, grabbing the remote, his hands shaking so subtly Rey nearly misses it.

Nature documentaries? That surprises her for some reason.

“I do, actually,” she admits. 

He turns to her and gives her a small, tentative smile. His smiles _do_ something to her, warm her up inside, in ways she does not have words for.

“Wonderful,” he says, still smiling.

* * *

Three hours later, Benjamin finds himself in need of advice from an old friend.

* * *

The next morning Rey wakes up alone, curled up on the love-seat with a hand-knitted blanket covering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this adorable art [written_under](https://twitter.com/written_under/status/1295168215337840640?s=20) drew of Rey and Benjamin watching their nature documentary together. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Benjamin hides.

* * *

* * *

Days pass, and Rey hardly sees Benjamin at all.

She’s not sure why it bothers her as much as it does, the fact that he seems to want to leave the room as soon as she enters it. When she moved in here she assumed she’d never see him at all.

But after all that food he bought her and the nice evening they spent together… it just kind of feels like he’s avoiding her.

Her friends notice her low mood.

* * *

Just she predicted, Rey _does_ feel better after a few drinks. Why doesn't she listen to Rose more often?

On a whim she pulls out her phone and orders something to make it a bit easier to live with a weird, but crazy hot vampire. She has it sent via priority mail to her new apartment. It should get to the apartment in a couple of days.

* * *

After another few drinks—and then a few more—Rey decides what she should _really_ do is invite Benjamin to join them at this really, really great bar. And maybe also tell him some other things.

* * *

Rey stumbles home from the bar at one in the morning. She takes one look at Benjamin (who has been waiting for her on the living room couch, nervously, this entire time). She hiccups drunkenly at him, laughs a little, and then makes her way to her bedroom where she promptly passes out in her bed.

Benjamin, panicking, his mind reeling, does what he always does when he's overwhelmed.

He makes a to-do list.

* * *

Rey wakes too early the next morning to the sound of knocking on her closed bedroom door. It’s just a patient, quiet tapping—but paired with the stabbing headache already taking root at her temples and blooming hot behind her closed eyelids, she feels the sound more than hears it all the same.

She groans, and pulls her pillow over her head, hoping that if she pretends hard enough the texts she sent last night will just… not have happened.

But she’s an idiot, and they _did_ happen. Now Benjamin probably wants to have the most awkward conversation in the history of the world. He never texted her back; it’s all the confirmation she needs that her suspicions—that he doesn’t like being around her—are spot-on.

There’s a throat-clearing noise in the hallway, and then, “May I come in, Rey Niima?”

She groans again—because she knows there’s nothing to be done for it—and mumbles, “Sure.”

He opens the door and enters noiselessly, carrying a tray of something that looks and smells suspiciously like some kind of rich breakfast food in his large hands. Next to the food is a glass of water, two little round orange-red pills, and several sheets of paper folded neatly in half.

He was worried about her, she realizes, taking in the contents of the tray he’s bringing her, her stomach flipping uncomfortably at the thought. He was worried about her even though she made an idiot of herself last night.

He stands by the open door, still several feet away from where she lies in bed. But his eyes feel much closer. They roam over her carefully, as though trying to catalog her for later study, and with such heated intensity Rey can feel them on her as acutely as a physical touch.

“I thought you might want something to eat.” He glances down at his tray before his eyes find hers again. In truth, the thought of eating sounds awful right now. But her stomach rumbles as if on cue, and she knows she ought to eat something.

“I don’t, actually,” she says. But she reaches for the tray anyway. He quickly steps forward and places it in her waiting hands. It’s surprisingly heavy; he’d hefted it in his large hands as if it weighed nothing at all. “But I _should_ eat something, probably. And drink this water.”

He nods. “Yes. My research indicated as such.”

“You researched this?” Her eyes widen as he nods again, once, wordlessly. “Thank you.”

She waits for him to say something else. For him to laugh at the ridiculous things she’d texted last night; for him to confirm that, yes, in fact he _does_ regret letting a human like her move in with him.

“We... need to talk, I think,” he murmurs, so quietly she can hardly hear it. 

_Here it comes_ , she thinks. Her eyes fall to the bacon and egg sandwich on her plate, focusing on them so she doesn’t have to see the derision she knows she’ll find in his eyes.

“Unfortunately,” he continues, “it has been many years since I conversed with someone in person on anything close to a regular basis.” He takes a large step away from her, backing up towards her bedroom door. “I’ve spent hours thinking over what I want to say to you. But I have no doubt that were I to try and explain myself in person I would utterly fail to get my point across.”

Rey blinks at him. Her eyes fall to his hands; for the first time she realizes there are ink stains on his fingertips.

Then she looks down at the papers on her tray, and the puzzle piece falls into place. 

“Did you… write me a letter?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes go wide. “Really?”

“Yes.” He sniffs--and although Rey knows he cannot _possibly_ be blushing, she swears she can see a faint hint of pink beginning to color his pale cheeks all the same. “I’m… good at letters, I think.” A pause. “Or at least--I’m better at letters than any other form of communication.” 

She moves to pick up his letter, heart hammering in her ears. 

When she looks up again, he is already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reylographer](https://twitter.com/reylographer/status/1294769345160187906?s=20rel=) drew this incredible, NSFW picture of what she imagined Benjamin must have been doing while hiding from Rey. ;) I think she might be on to something.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey reads Ben’s letter to her.

* * *

After giving Rey Niima his letter Benjamin goes to his own room, frets for a while, then goes to sleep. It’s late morning, and he really should have been in bed hours ago.

He wakes again at sundown to an empty apartment and a hand-written note that’s been slid under his bedroom door.

* * *

Benjamin reads Rey’s note all the way through three different times (and consults Urban Dictionary twice) to make sense of what she’s written him. Even still he can’t quite believe it.

He must have it all wrong. Right?

* * *

It takes a while, but eventually all the puzzle pieces start to fit into place for Rey.

She grabs a pen and writes Benjamin another note.

* * *

Two days pass. Rey sees no sign of Benjamin at all. Just when she’s starting to think maybe she was too blunt with him, Rey wakes up to another handwritten note slid beneath her bedroom door.

Unlike the others the handwriting in this one is shaky and half the words have been scratched out.

* * *

He’s at the kitchen table when she gets home from work that night, focused hard on whatever’s on his computer screen. But when she enters the room his dark eyes immediately fly up to hers. 

“Hi, Benjamin,” she says. He sits perfectly immobile, still as a marble statue as she watches him; he doesn’t even appear to be breathing. But he isn’t fleeing the room either, and Rey chooses to take that as a good sign.

She takes a deep breath, and sits down in the chair across the table from him.

“You okay?” 

He shakes his head minutely, pressing his full lips together into a tight, thin line. 

Rey frowns. “You’re not okay?” He shakes his head again, confirming her suspicions, and her heart sinks. 

“I’m... really sorry if I was too blunt with you.”

He lets out a low chuckle, and pushes his computer off to one side. He leans forward on his elbows, inclining his body a little towards her across the table. Another good sign, she thinks. He smells good today--like leather and warmth. And home.

Rey clears her throat and sets her bag down on the floor beside her feet to distract herself. Lingering on this line of thinking will lead to nothing good.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he says, shaking his head again. “I have been a fool.”

She waits for him to continue. When he doesn’t, she decides it’s time for her to get to the bottom of all this, once and for all.

“Can I ask you a question?”

He nods.

She takes a deep breath. “Is there… some reason you are this way?”

“And what way would that be?” Rey shrinks back a little at the bluntness of his tone, but there’s no malice in his words. He cocks his head a little to the side, curious, as he regards her. 

She shrugs and looks away.

“You may have been born a long time ago but it’s not as though you’ve been living under a rock since then.” She nods at his computer. “You’ve been on the internet.” She nods at his clothes--a dark t-shirt and jeans. “You know how to dress like someone who has at least  _ some _ idea what fashion has been in the past twenty years.” She glances at his face to gauge his reaction to what she’s saying; the recognition she sees in his eyes tells her he knows where she’s going with all this. “So what I’m confused about is… why are you  _ this way _ about sex stuff?” 

At that, Benjamin abruptly pushes back from his chair and stands up. He turns his back on her and sighs, burying his face in his large hands.

“It’s… complicated,” he begins. “When I was your age people did not do such things before marriage. I was a very hard worker-- _ married to my job _ , people today might say. I never found the time to wed before I was turned.” 

Rey wants to ask him when, exactly, he was her age. In what year, exactly, was he turned. But she can see from the rigid set of his shoulders that telling her any of this at all is extremely difficult for him. In the end, she decides to let him tell her what he’s going to tell her at his own place.

“After I became… what I am today, I spent a very, very long time living the way you probably thought I lived when you first found out what I am.” He turns a little, so he can look at her when he says the next part. “I do not wish to frighten you, Rey Niima. But the truth is, I did not  _ always _ obtain all my meals from blood bank leftovers and the odd stray pigeon.”

He doesn’t elaborate. But he doesn’t need to. Rey’s seen enough movies and read enough cheesy Anne Rice novels to fill in the gaps all on her own.

“I started living as I currently live probably around the time you were born,” he says. “The early 90s, at any rate. I suppose that somehow, in the tumult of my feral lifestyle and in the difficulties I encountered in changing my ways, I must have missed out on all the sexual liberation that apparently took place sometime during the past several hundred years.”

_ Several hundred years _ . A shiver runs down Rey’s spine at the confirmation that the person--creature; whatever Benjamin is--is hundreds of years old.

Later, Rey won’t know what possessed her to do what she does next. But he just seems so  _ miserable _ right now. So confused.

So tortured.

“I can show you,” she blurts out. “Catch you up on what you’ve missed.”

Benjamin freezes in place at her words, his eyes side. The hand that is holding on to the back of the kitchen chair tightens, his knuckles going bloodless and white.

“You…  _ what _ ?”

Rey stands up from her chair. She approaches him slowly, the way she might a frightened or injured animal. It’s an apt comparison, she realizes, when she puts her hand on his and he freezes beneath her touch.

“If you want me to show you what you’ve missed, I can.” She bites her bottom lip; a little thrill goes through her when she sees his dark eyes dart to her lips and hears his sharp intake of breath. “But only if you want me to.”

Benjamin’s eyes flutter closed. His hand beneath hers is shaking.

“Please,” he breathes. “Please, Rey Niima. I would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reylographer](https://twitter.com/written_under/status/1295909883645222912?s=20) drew this adorable picture showing Vampire Ben and his range of feelings through the story so far. <3


	6. Chapter 6

Benjamin hears from an old friend (again)

* * *

Benjamin is so flustered from his frustrating conversation with Dameron that he nearly misses a message from Rey, telling him she's on her way home.

* * *

Benjamin is so anxious to see Rey and find out what she has planned vis-a-vis his _education_ it is almost impossible for him to focus on the slew of garbage emails Poe sends immediately after their chat. What little he does read convinces him to re-delete Poe’s contact information.

Again.

Permanently, this time.

* * *

Finally, after what feels like hours, Rey Niima comes back to the apartment.

And she kisses him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to a Fuckening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following this story on twitter up until this point, the new content begins here ;)

Rey has never thought of herself as sexually  _ experienced _ .

Not really.

Sure, she’s been with guys before. A few girls, too. But even though she’s had a number of sexual partners, everything she’s done in the bedroom up until this point has been pretty vanilla stuff. 

Or at least, she’s never done anything you’d have to dig through some obscure, half-hidden section on PornHub to find.

But if she’s reading the look Benjamin is giving her correctly she’s about to have the kinkiest sexual experience of her life with someone who’s so sexually repressed and inexperienced he suffered crippling guilt over a single boner for days. 

Because what she  _ thinks _ is about to happen will, by definition,  _ have _ to be kinky. Right? She doesn’t see how any kind of sexual activity with a vampire can be not-kinky. Even if said vampire is a wildly inexperienced virgin like Benjamin Chewbacca Solo.

It’s an irony that is not lost on her.

Even the make-out session they had earlier today ran pretty far afield of what Rey would consider normal. A few minutes after she’d climbed onto his lap his fangs came out—probably without him even realizing it had happened—and…

Well.

The inadvertent press of those sharp teeth to the pulsepoint of her throat had done things to her she had not been ready for. Benjamin hadn’t drawn blood—would likely have been mortified, probably would have hidden himself away from her for weeks, if he had—but the truth is, she had kind of  _ wanted _ him to draw blood.

Just a little blood. 

Part of her had wanted him to, anyway.

“Rey.”

Benjamin’s sonorous voice cuts into her swirl of confusing thoughts. Her eyes travel across the room to where he sits, perched on the living room couch. His spine is perfectly, almost unnaturally straight. 

She is home now, back from her walk around the block to try and calm down. Ready to pick up where they left off an hour ago.

She can tell he is nervous by the way he’s sitting, and by the way he’s torn the paper napkin resting on the end table beside him to shreds. His long legs are open, his knees spread wide; it takes all of Rey’s considerable restraint not to let her gaze drift downward to the erection she’s certain he still has from their last round.

She swallows around the lump of nerves that’s suddenly formed in the back of her throat and slowly makes her way across the room to him. She wants to hurry to his side, she wants to rush—but moving too quickly would let him know how eager she is for this.

And that would probably just freak him out more.

She stops when she’s right in front of him, her knees so close to his they’re practically touching.

“Hey, Benjamin,” she says lightly. Trying for casual. Even though right now she feels anything but.

He sits up even straighter.  _ Casual _ is probably not even in his vocabulary. 

“I... tried to research a number of things while you were out,” he says abruptly.

That throws her a little. “You… researched things?” Rey bites the inside of her lip--because really, she should have guessed he’d want to do his research before they start in on... whatever is about to happen. 

“Yes,” he says. “I did not wish to appear a total fool while we were…” He pauses. “While we are... doing things.” Once again Rey swears she can detect the faintest hint of pink coloring his cheeks. A physiological response to embarrassment that should be impossible for him. 

So many things about this man defy belief.

Rey can’t help smiling at his shy admission. Benjamin Solo is so physically strong he could probably snap her in two with a flick of his wrist. He is literally a monster—one who could kill her in an instant if he wanted to. 

In this moment, though—at the sight of those pink cheeks and his visibly tented trousers—Rey has never felt more powerful. 

She takes a half-step closer, positioning herself so that she’s bracketed by his spread legs. She hears his sharp intake of breath, sees his eyes darken as his pupils grow hazy and fat with desire. 

“What sorts of things were you researching?” she asks, trying hard to ignore how her own desire is ratcheting up the longer they put this off. She places the palm of her hand on the outside of his thigh, trying for seductive. As always, he is a bit distressingly cool to the touch. “Find anything interesting?”

“No,” he blurts out. “I mean, yes. That is to say…” He trails off, and lets out a huff of frustration. “Rey, I got… confused.” He covers her hand with one of his own. It’s shaking. Her heart melts. “Rey, I am just… so lost, with... all of this. With you.”

Rey doesn’t quite remember climbing onto Benjamin’s lap. A moment ago she was standing between his legs, her feet planted firmly on the floor—but she must have done it because now she is straddling him, one leg slung over each of his hips. She can feel the tense, corded muscles of his thick thighs flex and strain beneath her ass, his fingers digging so hard into her hips she’s certain to have large fingertip-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

She leans forward—just to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. But although he’d handled kissing her beautifully just an hour ago it’s somehow too much for him now. He jerks his head back and away from her, as quickly though her touch has burned him.

He whimpers, and squeezes his eyes tightly shut.

Suddenly worried, Rey slides her hands up his broad chest and rests her palms over where his heart would be beating if he were mortal. 

He flinches.

“Is this too much?” she asks quietly.

Benjamin nods. “It... might be,” he grits out. She knows he doesn’t need oxygen, but he’s breathing hard and fast all the same, his lips parted just enough that Rey can see the tips of his fangs starting to emerge again beside his back molars. Her cunt clenches hard, around nothing, at the sight of those teeth, and at the memory of what it had felt like having them pressed ever so gently to the base of her throat when they’d kissed earlier. She remembers how mindless it had made her, how boneless. How desperately she had wanted him to just sink those sharp teeth into her soft flesh and  _ claim _ her.

But it’s clear Benjamin isn’t thinking about any of that right now. From the thunderstruck look on his face he might not be thinking of anything at all.

“I’m sorry,” he continues. “I just… I’ve spent so long without thinking about…  _ any _ of this, and I...”

Rey climbs off his lap and sits beside him on the soft leather loveseat, leaving a few inches of space between their bodies. Benjamin relaxes again, now that they aren’t touching anymore. He sighs, his entire body melting back against the cushions.

“Better?”

He lets out a low chuckle. “Yes. This is better, in a way. But in other ways it is much worse.” He sighs, and drapes his arm across the back of the couch. Behind her; but not touching. “I have… centuries worth of misconceptions to unlearn, I think.”

Tentatively, Rey puts her hand on his shoulder. To her relief, he doesn’t jerk away. “What’s going through your head, Benjamin?”

“Several things are going through my mind simultaneously that are in direct conflict with one another, I’m afraid.”

He turns his head to look at her. 

His eyes right now are so dark. So beautiful. 

“What... kind of things?”

He sighs. “I want you, Rey Niima. I want you so badly. More than I’ve wanted anything since—“ He shakes his head abruptly, cutting himself off. Whatever the rest of that sentence was going to be he doesn’t want Rey to know it.

But it doesn’t matter. Hearing him admit that he wants her, with that note of tortured longing in his deep voice… 

It  _ does _ something to her. 

She crosses her legs, squeezing them together to ease some of the tension already starting to build. 

“And…” Rey’s voice comes out too breathy. Too thin. She clears her throat; tries again. “And what else are you thinking?”

His jaw sets in a tight, hard line. “That I am a monster. Not just because of all the horrible things I have done during the course of my lifetime, but also because of the illicit fantasies I have been having about you.” He shakes his head. “I know you don’t see anything wrong with sexual thoughts and even sexual activity outside of marriage. But I just… it’s just that I have  _ believed _ , for  _ so many years, _ that…” 

“That it’s wrong?” 

He nods, looking utterly miserable. “Yes.” He leans forward, burying his face in his hands. “I want to do so many different things to you, Rey Niima. I want to pleasure you in all the ways it is possible to pleasure another person. And yet, I feel that I will be damned if I… give in to any of these impulses. Even more damned than I already am. More importantly, I worry that I will damn  _ you.” _

They’ve been over this. Rey closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Benjamin…”

“No matter how many times I reread your letters to me, and no matter how often I tell myself that my views on… on sex are, apparently, completely antiquated…. I just...” Benjamin’s voice grows more tortured, his breathing more labored, the longer he speaks. At some point Rey’s hand finds itself resting on his knee again; at some point he covers it with his own, much larger hand. His hand  _ should _ be cold; he’s been cold every single time they’ve touched so far. And yet somehow—Rey has no idea how—it is warm.

An idea comes to her. And maybe it’s a crazy idea, but before she can talk herself out of doing it she asks him, “Would this be easier if we weren’t in the same room?”

Benjamin frowns at her in obvious confusion. “I am sorry but… I do not understand what you are asking.”

Rey points to the coffee table, and to the pile of letters he’s written her over the course of their short roommate relationship. “You’re so good with the written word, Benjamin. Gifted, even. Would it be easier if you… told me the things you want to do? In a letter?”

He pauses, and cocks his head to the side, considering. “Hm.” He blinks several times, before asking, “Is… that a thing people do?”

“What? Write dirty letters to each other?”

“No,” Benjamin says, sounding affronted. “My letters to you will  _ never _ have dirt on them, Rey Niima. I keep my calligraphy set scrupulously clean.”

Rey has to stifle a smile in the palm of her hand. “Oh.”

“What I am trying to ask you is if writing letters that contain predominantly prurient content is something people do in the twenty-first century.”

She blinks at him. “Prurient?”

“Yes,” Benjamin says, nodding. “That is what I’m asking.”

Rey pauses, and thinks back on the vocabulary list she had to study a million years ago for the ACT.

“Do you mean… do you mean  _ sexual _ content?”

At her question his mouth drops open a little and he just… stares at her for a long moment. He goes a bit pink in the cheeks again before saying, in a small voice, “Yes. Sexual.” 

Rey doesn’t bother to hide her smile this time. “Writing sexual letters is something people definitely do. Or—emails and texts, anyway. But it doesn’t really matter what other people do. I don’t  _ care _ what other people do.” She pauses, and grasps her hands in his. “You seem to want to know how to do… certain things. How to have a more modern approach to  _ prurient content.  _ Would writing me a letter help you get there?”

He turns to look at the letters on the coffee table.

“You wouldn’t be terribly offended by what I may have to say?”

Rey shakes her head. “No. And to prove it to you, I’ll write  _ you _ notes telling you about my own fantasies. So that you can read them too, and know you’re not alone.”

At her words, he lets out a long, pitiful groan.

“No. I would prefer it if you would just…” He licks his lips. Swallows. “Could you please just tell me what they are? Your fantasies, I mean. Or at least the ones you’ve had that involve… me.” Another pause. “Assuming any of your fantasies involve me, of course.”

The note of quiet desperation is back in his voice, and Rey smiles to herself, knowing she’s the reason it’s there. She leans forward and presses a sweet, gentle kiss to his cheek. It’s hardly a kiss at all—just a feather-light touch of her lips—but it’s enough to pull another whimper from him all the same.

“You want me to tell you about my fantasies?” she whispers. 

He nods frantically, his free hand clawing so hard into the armrest of the couch his knuckles are white. “I think it would be… faster, that way,” he grits out. “Faster than us separating and then writing them down.”

“Getting impatient?” she teases.

“You have… no idea.” He closes his eyes again. “I need to hear it. In your own words. Your voice. Please. So that I can forgive myself for the things I want so desperately to do to you.”

Rey pauses, and tries to think of something that will get the point across to him. She glances at the stack of letters again. 

Suddenly, she knows just the thing.

She leans in closer and whispers, right in his ear. “Do you remember in first your letter to me, when you mentioned how awful it would have been if the tip of your cock had slipped into my mouth when I was sleeping?”

A sharp inhalation of breath through tightly-clenched teeth. His hand gripping the armrest clenches so hard that for a brief, insane moment Rey worries he’s going to wrench the thing clean off the sofa.

“Yes,” he hisses. “Yes, Rey Niima. I remember.”

“I’m guessing you probably thought about that happening,” Rey continues. “You imagined it, didn’t you? You fantasized about it. You thought about what it would feel like to have my soft, warm mouth wrapped around your cock. The gentle way my wet tongue would slide up and over your tip, suckling at you like a lollipop.” Tentatively—the way she might approach a frightened animal—she slides her hand across his body and gently grasps the almost cartoonishly large bulge in his slacks. His whole body convulses. 

“Rey—” he pants.

“Did you imagine the sounds I might make as I did it to you, Benjamin?” She squeezes him, marveling at how his cock is already so hard. He’s so big and thick she suspects she’ll have trouble wrapping her hand all the way around it, later. To say nothing of what it’ll be like trying to take him inside her. She feels a trickle of wetness seep out of her at the thought, and crosses her legs a little tighter.

“I did imagine it,” he whimpers. “Oh, god, Rey Niima. I’ve imagined that…  _ all  _ of that, and more… so many times.” His hips shift up a little, involuntarily—as though chasing after the friction of her hand. “Gods forgive me.” 

“Did you touch yourself while you imagined it?”

He nods his head vigorously. “Yes.”

“I imagined it too,” Rey admits, giving his cock another gentle squeeze. She leans forward and kisses his cheek again, letting her lips linger there. 

He groans again. “You did?” he asks, disbelievingly.

“I did,” she confirms. 

“But… but…” Benjamin’s eyes are wide, wild, as he tries to make sense of what she’s telling him. His cock is absolutely throbbing in her grip right now; she wonders just how close he is to losing it.

“It’s like I told you before, Benjamin,” she says. “I’m not a good girl, or a virtuous girl, or any of the other dumb, pointless things you thought I was.” She throws a leg over his lap and straddles him again, leaning forward until their chests are flush. His cock is trapped there, between their bodies. She can feel the urgent heat of it pressing up against her cunt. Benjamin holds her gaze but his eyes are starting to glaze over. She isn’t sure he’s listening to her anymore. She isn’t sure if he even  _ can. _

“I know, but—Rey Niima, I just— _ but _ —”

He’s babbling now. “But nothing,” she says firmly. “It’s the twenty-first century, and it’s okay to like sex. I happen to  _ love _ sex.”

At her frank words his cock pulses again,  _ hard _ —only this time it’s against her cunt. And now it’s her turn to groan. For the first time in recent memory Rey wishes she were wearing a skirt she could push up and out of the way instead of her comfortable go-to jeans. Because if that massive vampire cock of his feels this good when separated from her sex by several layers of clothing, she can’t even imagine how good it’s going to feel when there’s no longer anything between them at all.

All of a sudden she wants to feel that cock between her folds, splitting her open like a ripe peach. She wants it plunging deep inside her as Benjamin fucks her into the mattress like both of their lives depend on it.

_ Soon _ , she tells herself, trying to resist the urge to tear down his pants and  _ show _ him exactly what she wants him to do to her. Her underwear is already so wet she bets he can smell it. She wonders, feverishly, what he thinks of the scent. If he finds it pleasing. 

“I... want to give you the things you love, Rey Niima,” he whispers fervently. Desperately. His fingertips dig into the soft flesh of her hips again, pulling her even closer.  _ Impossibly _ closer. She can feel his ragged breath on her lips, can all but taste the bite of his fangs, fully exposed now but still just maddeningly out of reach. “ _ All _ the things you love.”

“You do?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

She slides her hand between their bodies and grasps his cock—still tightly confined within his slacks—in her hand.

“In that case, will you give me  _ this _ ?” She slides her other hand down and begins worrying at the button of his trousers. “Will you put it inside me?”

His dark eyes are so bright right now they are burning. He isn’t moving anymore. He isn’t even  _ breathing _ anymore. 

He doesn’t answer her question.

“ _ Fuck _ purity, Benjamin,” she spits out. “And fuck what good people are supposed to do.” She gets his fly undone, and starts unzipping his trousers. The sounds she tears from his throat when she finally frees his cock from the confines of his boxers are positively feral.  _ Inhuman _ . 

Just like him.

“Rey Niima—”

“If you want me to have the things I love…”

“I do.”

“Will you fuck me, Benjamin?”

He groans, and buries her head in her neck. The tips of his fangs come within a hair's breadth of her throat; Rey nearly comes right there, from that alone, still fully dressed and straddling his lap.

“If you want me to,” he grits out. Cool, cool breath on overheated skin. The press of his soft lips to the place where he would have bitten her, in a different lifetime. “Then yes, Rey Niima. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for ending the chapter here! The next, and final chapter will be from Benjamin's POV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin: the Vampire Virgin no More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting on this, the moment you have been waiting for. ;)

Everything seems to happen very quickly.

Somehow, Rey’s t-shirt and her bra come off and get tossed to a far corner of the living room. It’s possible Benjamin was the one to rip them off her. It’s possible he used his teeth to do it, rather than his hands. He can’t be quite sure. 

He can’t be sure of very much right now.

All he knows is that Rey Niima is sliding off his lap and down to the floor. Her soft, strong hands grip his thighs, and then there is only her hot, hot breath on his bare legs as she settles herself between them. 

She kneels, and then her lips are suddenly so close to his rigid member Benjamin can feel every single one of her quick breaths on his flesh like a jolt of fire through veins.

The sight of her on the floor, half-naked, her beautiful eyes smoldering as she gazes up at him through her lashes will stay with him all the rest of his days. 

And then, just when Benjamin thinks he won’t be able to bear the anticipation another moment, she leans forward and gently, gently, kisses his tip. The noise he makes would be embarrassing if he had any shame left in him at all. 

“Did you imagine this, too?” Rey asks. Another gentle kiss, followed by a sweet, torturous swirl of her tongue around his tip.

Benjamin’s whole body convulses, his large hands like claws as they grip the armrests of his couch.

“What… what?” is all he can manage. His voice feels too rough—as though he’s been travelling through a desert with no water—and his fangs are out again, awkward and taking up too much space in his mouth. They make talking difficult, as always. He has to mumble around them.

Rey must know the effect she’s having on him because she gives his cockhead another sweet, torturous kiss, followed by another, more deliberate lick that curls Benjamin’s toes and makes his eyes roll back in his head.

“When you thought about this…” _—kiss, kiss, lick, swirl;_ if Benjamin weren’t already dead this would kill him _—_ “When you thought about me going down on you, did you ever imagine me on my knees like this?”

Benjamin tries to say yes—that this, in fact, _is_ one of the many scenarios he’s imagined while pawing at himself like an animal. But then her mouth envelops him—soft, and warm, and wet, so _wet_ —and there is nothing left of him anymore but the exquisite pulling sensation of Rey’s sweet mouth as she hollows out her cheeks and takes him deeper.

Benjamin’s hands leave the armrests and he tangles his fingers into her soft hair as he fights the nearly overpowering urge to thrust up in tandem with her movements. But he is big; he knows enough about these things to know _that_. He will hurt her if he does not stay perfectly still. 

But then one of her hand slips a little lower, cupping his testicles—

And then all at once, the frayed connection Benjamin still had to his crumbling self-control snaps. He lets out an inhuman snarl and he thrusts up, again and again, into her supple little mouth as the urge to fuck, to come, to _bite_ overtake him. 

And Rey—gods, _Rey—_

She must know what he needs because just when he’s on the edge of the abyss she _helps_ him, lifting a shaking hand to his lips and coaxing a single finger between them.

The sweet, forbidden tang of her fresh human blood hits his tongue, and—

His orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave—sudden, unexpected, devastating—and he rushes headlong to meet it, helpless to do anything else. His swollen member pulses in her mouth for endless seconds as droplets of her blood trickle across his grateful tongue—and for the first time in centuries Benjamin Solo finally knows pure bliss.

* * *

Somehow—Benjamin doesn’t know exactly how; his mind is still hazy and thick from the gift Rey Niima has just given him, his body moving at what feels like three-quarter’s speed—they make it from the living room couch into his bedroom.

She quickly dispenses with the rest of her clothing, making quick work of her pretty pink underthings and her jeans before tossing them onto the floor. She sprawls out languidly among the pillows and bedsheets atop his king-sized bed, fully naked now, and…

And, Benjamin’s member twitches again at the sight of it, despite the events of the very recent past.

Rey Niima is... ethereal.

He, in contrast, is pathetic.

And he is panicking.

He is panicking in a way he has not panicked in a long, long time. 

Because before, out in the living room, Rey had taken charge of things. She led; he did nothing but sit there and let her pleasure him, following meekly behind her in her wake. But now _—_ if his very limited understanding of what comes next is accurate _—_ Rey likely expects _him_ to do something.

And that is bad.

That is very, _very_ bad.

Rey turns her head and looks over at him expectantly. Or at least, Benjamin _thinks_ she’s looking at him expectantly.

He wouldn’t exactly know what a beautiful naked woman looks like while looking at a soon-to-be-lover expectantly.

He doesn’t know anything about this at all.

And Dameron’s last advice to him _—_ something to the effect of _rub her boobs together real hard, women love that—_ hardly counts.

It’s also a little hard to see either Rey Niima’s face _or_ the look she is giving him very clearly, given that he’s standing frozen as a marble statue in the doorway to his bedroom and she is lying a good fifteen feet away.

“Are you okay?” he asks. Because he’s naked, too _—_ and even though he can’t be certain it _feels_ like she is staring at his still-turgid length with something approaching moderate alarm. Given the circumstances _—_ he just came right down her throat; she let him suckle her blood from her fingertip as he did it _—_ it seems like the right thing to say. 

“I’m fine,” she tells him. “But I’m cold.” She lifts her arms, reaching for him. His breath stutters at the sight of it, of her, her body splayed out in front of him like a feast. He could happily spend the rest of his existence just... staring at her. Just like this. 

But there isn’t time for any of that now. Rey Niima is _cold_. He needs to take care of her and warm her up. He hurries to the bed, scanning her for symptoms of chill or frostbite. She doesn’t seem to be shivering, which is a good sign. Her long, lean arms appear free of gooseflesh; another positive sign. 

He forces himself to tear his eyes away from her breasts, tries to ignore the urgent throbbing in his testicles and the way his once again painfully stiff member screams for her touch. 

“You’re cold,” he repeats, stupidly. He needs to focus. He needs to get her warm. “Do you want…” He’s about to say _another blanket_ , but at that precise moment Rey spreads her legs open just a little bit wider, making it possible for him to see _everything,_ and _—_

“What I want is for you to come lie on top of me,” she says abruptly, cutting into his prurient and spiraling imagination. “Warm me up. Please?”

Well that just makes no sense. “My body temperature on a hot day hovers around ninety-five degrees fahrenheit. Which is a full three degrees colder than yours.” 

“Get on the bed, Benjamin,” she interrupts, in a tone that brooks no opposition. She fixes him with a pointed stare that nearly brings him to his knees, a look he can feel at the base of his spine. “You told me you wanted to give me everything I love. But now you’re keeping me waiting.”

In the end, that’s the only convincing he needs.

* * *

It takes what feels like forever for Benjamin to get comfortably situated on top of her. He’s resting most of his considerable weight on his elbows and his knees, bracketing her head with his forearms. He is practically vibrating with nerves, and Rey feels a fleeting pang of sympathy for him before she remembers that _—_ really _—_ nothing bad is going to happen to him.

Just the opposite.

He’s had a pretty good night so far, in fact. He just got to come with his cock in her mouth and her finger, dripping and bleeding, on his tongue. It had been the most erotic thing Rey had ever experienced, the way they’d sucked on each other in tandem. She’s made guys come before, of course _—_ but she’s _never_ seen someone as utterly obliterated from pleasure as Benjamin was just a few minutes ago. 

The thought that she was the one who made him that way...

She can feel herself getting wetter by the second, just thinking about it.

“What do I…?” Benjamin gasps. His blunt head of his cock nudges frustratingly at her entrance, but he seems not to know what to do next. He’s breathing hard, his broad chest heaving. “How should I…?” 

It takes all of Rey’s waning restraint not to just flip him over, pin him to the bed, and impale herself on his cock right then and there. She closes her eyes instead, and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

“Here,” she says, reaching down between their bodies and wrapping her hand around his base. His breath hitches sharply at the contact; the broken, desperate look he gives her pulls a whine from her throat before she even realizes it’s happened. “Let me.” 

She gently guides him to where she needs him to go, and _—_

A brief pinch, and then fullness fullness _fullness_ to the point of bursting. Rey cries out in pleasure and in pain, her back arching as Benjamin gives a couple more hard thrusts and his thick cock finally bottoms out inside her.

Benjamin buries his face in her shoulder, his weight still braced on his forearms, his chest heaving with exertion on top of her as Rey tries desperately to make a little more space for him inside her body. His mouth hangs open as he pants, and Rey can feel his cool breath on her neck _—_ as well as the tips of his fangs, fully out again now that he is at full arousal. 

Rey thinks about how easy it would be for him to simply turn his head a little to the side and bite her. 

Her cunt clamps down hard around his cock at the thought of it. He came _so fucking hard_ when he tasted her blood, before. She wants to make him come like that again and again. 

She wonders if she’d be able to come like that, too. His thick cock in her cunt. Her blood in his mouth. His perfect wet rough tongue, worrying at the small wounds he’d just made in her neck. 

“Rey,” he groans, sounding strangled, oblivious to her train of thought and too far gone now to use her full name. He shifts a little, rearranging himself and changing the angle of penetration. His cockhead bumps up against the front of her vaginal walls, and then it happens again _—_ and then all at once Rey can feel the orgasm that’s been just out of reach all night finally float up to the surface, almost within reach. 

“Put a pillow underneath my butt,” she instructs, breathily. “And then… and then grab my hips in your hands. I want you to… lift me a little, while we do this.” She wants him to fuck her just like that, with her ass in the air. It’ll make her cunt nice and tight for him, turning her body into a cocksleeve for his massive erection. 

If she’s going to be his first fuck, might as well make it an experience to remember.

Obliging as always, Benjamin has her ass propped up on a fluffy pillow in less than two seconds. Then he’s grabbing her by the hips, pulling her impossibly closer, and _—_

Instinct seems to take over for Benjamin after that.

“You… feel… incredible…” he moans. He starts off with slow, deliberate movements _—_ but maybe his patience for going slow has worn thin too, because it isn’t long at all before he’s fucking into her prone body in earnest. Like a man possessed _—_ or like someone who has simply longed for this for centuries but never believed he would ever have it. 

Rey gasps as he gives her a rough thrust that’s so hard and so forceful it pushes the whole bed an inch away from the wall. 

“So do you,” she breathes. “So big and so thick inside me.”

“Good,” Benjamin whimpers. “Good.”

The pace he soon sets is so blistering, so relentless, Rey finds it almost impossible to keep up with him. His grip on the flesh of her hips is so tight it borders on painful, and from the fevered look in his eyes Rey can tell he’s getting very close. A single bead of sweat rolls down his cheek as he grunts and fucks above her, and Rey has an insane urge to reach up with her tongue and lick it. To taste the saltiness of his sweat as he takes what he needs from her cunt and fucks her right into the mattress.

Rey is helpless in the face of this brutal, mindless need. Her orgasm is starting to bloom from within her, just out of reach, and she clenches down involuntarily around him, grunting as she chases her own release. Benjamin can obviously feel _that_ , and he moans, long and pitiful, picking up his pace even further as though both of their lives depend on his speed. 

“Bite me,” Rey moans, begging now, conscious thought fraying and her vision starting going white around the edges. “I want you to--”

He leans forward obligingly, scraping and then gently puncturing the thin skin of her throat with his impossibly sharp fangs.

Rey comes on a silent scream, her mind wiped blank by the pulsing in her cunt and in her veins, and by the blistering, blinding pleasure that will leave her forever marked. Forever changed.

* * *

Sometime later, when they have both woken from their post-coital nap and are wrapped up in each others’ arms, Benjamin clears his throat meaningfully.

“That was…” He trails off as he tries to find the word he is looking for.

“Nice?” Rey supplies.

He rolls his eyes. “Earth shattering is closer to what I was going for, actually.” He bends forward and presses a chaste kiss to the wound he left on her neck. It’s already nearly healed over; his fangs apparently secrete some kind of substance that sees to that. 

It makes her shiver pleasantly all the same, his cool breath on her skin. The memory of what it had felt like when he’d bitten her.

The knowledge that he’ll do it to her again, if she asks him to.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Rey Niima?”

It’s the fifth time he’s asked her that this evening. She rolls over until she’s facing him, taking his sheet with her and wrapping it around her body in the process. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

He lifts his fingers and, wordlessly, touches first the spot on her finger where he bit her, and then the spot on her neck where he’d done the same.

“I… don’t know that that was a good idea.” He lets his hand fall away, dropping to the mattress. 

“Why not?

“I just don’t.”

Rey shakes her head, and traces the worry lines at the corners of her eyes with the pad of her thumb. “Did you ever feel like you would lose control?”

He shakes his head. Chuckles. “As soon as I tasted your blood I orgasmed immediately. Both times. Rey Niima, I couldn’t have bled you dry if I’d wanted to.” At that he pauses, looking stricken. “Not that I would have _ever_ wanted to, Rey Niima. I swear it.”

Rey nods, and reaches up to touch his face. “I know,” she says, hoping he believes her. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into the palm of her hand. “I trust you. And…” She trails off, and bites her lip. “It felt good for me too. When you did that.”

The smile he gives her is more smirk than anything else. “I could tell.”

Rey doesn’t know what comes after this. None of this had been part of her plan when she’d replied to Benjamin’s ad.

She knows it wasn’t part of his plan, either.

But as she drifts off to sleep in the cradle of his strong arms, she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that they’ll figure out the next part of this together.

* * *

_~ Epilogue ~_

_Six weeks later_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this silly little story! I have had the BEST time writing it. So much so, in fact, that right now, I am thinking pretty seriously of converting it into an original manuscript for possible publication. Eventually. ;) If/when I eventually take down this (or any of my other fics) from AO3 for original fic publishing purposes I will post about it on my [original fiction](https://twitter.com/jeenowrites/) twitter.
> 
> Thank you, again, for all your support, kudos, and comments. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
> Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
